Pictionary
by rezakeene
Summary: The boys of Hogwarts had joined together for an innocent game of Pictionary. But when things took a steamy turn, Draco Malfoy greeted his mischievous secret that had been buried for a while. **A four-part story**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JKR.

* * *

Pictionary

* * *

"What are these shits up to?" Blaise Zabini asked with an amusing smile, slumping onto the lumpy sofa.

"Some muggle game, these puffs cooked up," Ron snorted sliding from his spot to make room for the Slytherins who just entered the den.

"Ah, tonight it's their choice," Blaise said with a displeased smile that was seconded by Ron.

"Hey! You didn't see us complaining when you suggested some twisted games," Justin Finch Fletchley barked from the middle of the room where he was setting up a board with another honorable Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan.

"Children, children," Seamus Finnegan strode up to the place where Ron and Blaise and were sitting and pulled them apart, securing a place between them. He draped his hands on the Ron and Blaise's shoulders and exclaimed, "We don't carry house judgments into the den. Alright, boys?" All the others lifted their drinks acknowledging the sentiment.

Theodore Nott slid to the corner of the dimly lit room joining Neville and Dean who were talking in hushed tones.

Draco Malfoy gave all the gathered people a curt nod and proceeded to the bar that was already set up, courtesy of Harry Potter, who was already in the middle of mixing up some exotic drinks. Goyle, still holding onto his shy persona stood around awkwardly before following Draco.

The room was a strange mixture of the male population. It may seem like an ordinary get together of boys bonding over sport, alcohol and, women. But it was slightly more than that. This unusual amalgamation of people started after the war; specifically after a stern lecture by Hogwarts headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She insisted they needed it for their own sanity.

They met once in every three months. Initial meetings were curt and bitter, but they bonded over their losses, fears and sometimes, interesting games. But as the years passed on, these little gatherings became special to all the participants. It's been three years now. The house prejudices still existed, but the disparities just served as a major source of entertainment and nothing more than that. Draco and Harry were the strong pillars of this unusual group. They put aside their many past differences and worked towards keeping the chaos under control.

"Gather around," Justin hollered gaining everyone's attention.

"Ah finally!" Ron sighed. "Now tell us what all this nonsense is?"

Blaise laughed out loudly giving a high five to Ron while Harry shot an angry look at his best friend's behavior.

"You go on, Justin. It looks interesting," Harry gave an encouraging look.

"This is a game called Pictionary," Justin explained pointing to the board. "Well, we planned some changes to the traditional version," he gave a sly smile and continued. "We call it the Hogwarts' Hottionary."

Harry and Dean who had an idea about the game chuckled with amusement, while the others still looked bewildered.

"What kind of shite game did you pick up?" Blaise said shaking his head. "We still have time, we can head to that muggle strip joint and have some fun." Ron nodded his head enthusiastically already heading to the door.

Draco waved his wand at the door and made it shut with a loud sound. He glared at Blaise and Ron and pointed to the sofa. They groaned and sat down with bored expressions. Draco the turned to Justin and called, "Go ahead, Fletchley. Potter and Thomas sure think it's interesting."

"Well, it is," Dean started. "In the normal game of Pictionary we are supposed to guess the word, while the player draws a picture that describes that word."

"Told you, boring," Blaise whispered not so quietly to Seamus while the latter suppressed his laugh.

Theo and Draco both shot a glare at Blaise, effectively shutting him up.

"Like I said. We are not playing the traditional one. We are going to draw hotties from Hogwarts," Ernie MacMillan supplied with a smug grin.

"Fuck," Ron muttered sobering up immediately.

"Ooh! Nice," Blaise said this time while few others joined him with catcalls. Neville even though being an Auror blushed at this and gave a nervous smile to Harry.

"How does this work?" Harry asked eyeing the board and the suddenly alert faces of the group.

"Well, we thought everybody should get a fair turn. So we should go alphabetically. Once the picture is done, the others get a chance to guess," Justin explained.

"Yeah, all that's great. But none of this alphabetical shite. I don't want to wait until the end," Ron said with a wicked smile.

"I need to be totally pissed off to participate in this," Anthony Goldstein muttered with a giddy amusement.

"Since I introduced this game, I would like to go first," Justin said picking up the marker. "By the way, the marker is charmed to draw perfectly picking your imagination, irrelevant of your illustration skills. "As the black marker started outlines on the white board, it gathered all the interest. Justin was good with his hands. Drinks remained still and all the chatter had completely stopped. Justin took his time tracing the curves and details. He hummed moving back and gave his picture an appreciative look.

"What do you think?" Justin spoke looking back at his. It was profile portrait and the details were very good. Though the picture gave a little glimpse of the girl's beautiful assets, it was very pretty.

"Padma Patil," Theo chimed taking a long sip of his drink.

Few more catcalls went around cheering him. Justin looked stunned and looked back at the picture. "How did you find out? I thought I made it very obscure."

"Her eyes. They have a special slant. We had few study sessions together," Theo explained his eyes fixed on his drink.

"Since you answered, you get to have the next turn," Justin said throwing the marker at him. He then turned to the board in an attempt to erase the picture.

Blaise jumped instantly and stopped him. "What are you doing, Fletchley? This is pure art. Although I expected much more skin." He said waving his wand to copy the picture onto a conjured parchment. "I have an idea," He smirked at them and passed the rolled parchment to Goyle. "Greg Keep them safe will you."

Theo marched up to the board with a pointed look on his face. "Give us some, juiciness, Nott," Ron hollered from the sofa.

Theo smirked at him and got to work. His work was finer than Justin's. His lines were bold and his strokes were vibrant. Soon a girl's picture formed. She was rising from the lake, with most of her body underwater. But as Ron requested it was definitely juicier than Justin's. Her head was thrown back with her neck stretched. She seemed to be unclothed and her breasts were not completely submerged in the water giving them an ample view.

Theo put the lid back on the marker and gave them a challenging look. Anthony yelled, "Lavender Brown."

But Ron cut him off, "Lavender's tits are definitely bigger."

"Oh I know," Ernie Macmillan tried next. "Tracey Davis."

"Nope," Theo winked and looked at Draco and Harry, who were lounging in the far end of the sofa.

Draco shook his head and looked at Harry. "Care to try, Potter."

"Nah, I only paid attention to three girls when I was in Hogwarts. And none of them look like that. If you know, why don't you try?"

"Three?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"Ginny, Cho and Hermione," Harry said finishing his glass.

"Granger?" Draco asked.

"Not in that way. But she's my best friend and she was with me until the end of Voldemort. When you are that close, you tend to pay attention." Harry explained rising from his seat to get a refill.

"Luna," Neville spoke in a squeaky voice and Theo's eyes twinkled.

"How, Longbottom?" Theo asked leaning forward.

"She has that mark just below her neck," Neville mumbled.

"You mean on her tit?" sniggered Ron.

"It seems you are right. Your turn now, Longbottom," Draco said patting on Neville's back.

"Loony's got goods," Blaise said and raised his empty glass to Potter.

"You call her that, you don't get any refill," Harry said wiggling the bottle.

"Fine. Lovegood's great. Now get me the refill," Blaise said still wiggling his glass.

Harry turned to Draco and winked at him. "Specially mixed for Ron and Blaise," he whispered and poured into Ron's and Blaise empty glasses. They casually raised their glasses and took a sip.

"Fuck, my throat" yelled Ron while steam literally poured out of Blaise's ears.

They looked at each other and grinned. "Wicked," and poured down the entire drink down their throats.

Neville had already done with his picture between all this commotion. He slowly cleared his throat and sat back in his chair.

There was a pin drop silence in the room as everyone, including Harry, but Draco peered at the picture.

"This is what I am talking about," Ron said taking a sharp breath.

"I need to use the bathroom," Anthony Goldstein urgently slipped into the washroom.

The girl in the picture was wearing a very provocative cat costume. Although all her intimate parts were conveniently shielded, the very picture oozed sex and sensuality. Her eyes were concealed under a mask and but the heat in them was exponential.

"Nobody bothered to take a guess," Draco drawled swirling his glass.

"Who cares she is? She's good enough to eat," Blaise smirked.

"Wait a minute, that's Pansy Parkinson. Holy shit," Dean exclaimed falling down from the sofa. "Where did you see her like this, Neville?"

Neville just gave a shy smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, that's my ex," Ron whined.

Blaise bumped his shoulder and laughed, "Our ex, Weasley."

That's how Ron and Blaise became this pair of unusual friends bonding over their ex-girlfriend. Blaise and Pansy were together during their seventh year. They broke up immediately after Hogwarts, and then, to everyone's surprise, Pansy started dating Ron Weasley, after his failed romance with Hermione Granger. Ron and Pansy had two glorious months together, then she dumped him for an international Quidditch player.

"Great job, Longbottom. That is one hot piece of arse I have ever managed to shag," Blaise said and turned to Dean. "I think it's your turn now, Thomas. When is it going to be our turn, Weasley? I just can't wait to try out extraordinary drawing skills."

So it went on, Dean not to anyone's surprise drew a picture of Seamus and while Seamus returned the favor drawing Dean's picture, to the utter disappointment of the Ron and Blaise. Ernie MacMillan drew a very elaborate picture of Lavender Brown with all kinds of intimate technicalities and it was Anthony who guessed it. Anthony's picture was of Daphne Greengrass, who was just wearing her Slytherin robes and nothing else. Gregory Goyle answered and took that opportunity to draw a picture of Milicent Bulstrode.

"Oh Greg, when you have so much variety, why would you pick Milli?" Blaise pouted guessing the picture.

"She is really different now. We went on a date together," Goyle murmured.

"Good on you Goyle," Ron said and slapped Blaise on the shoulder. "You got your turn Zabini. Now give us something to remember." Ron said pushing Blaise towards the board.

Blaise approached the board slurring and swiveling. He turned to the boy-who-lived and winked. "I know who I'm going to draw."

Harry's growl was clear in the otherwise quiet room. Ron hurried towards Blaise and scowled at him. "He killed Voldemort when he was a boy, Zabini. You don't want to see his wrath." When Blaise flinched, Ron smirked. "Besides if your thoughts are about my sister, then my thoughts would be about your mother. We both know how filthy our thoughts can be."

"Bloody fucking Gryffindors," Blaise groaned pushing Ron away. Ron scampered to Harry and slumped down beside him.

But Blaise's smile turned into glee as another flash brightened his mind. The marker picked up speed and within no time, there stood a picture of a girl with flowing hair with a glorious behind.

There was a collective cheer rang around the room seeing the girl clad in a skimpy bikini with all her assets on display.

"You wanker, that's my sister-in-law. I told you to stay out of my family," Ron lunged at Blaise tackling him.

But Blaise quickly tipped him over and smirked, "You said about your sister, not the veela sister-in-law."

Draco and Harry interjected and pulled them apart. "Cut it out, both of you. Ron did you forget, you asked Fleur out. Besides she's a veela. You can't blame Blaise about it," Harry chided. "Go already, it's your turn."

"Come on Weasley. You know it is a good picture," Blaise hollered from Draco's side. The Blond kicked Blaise in his shins warning him.

But Ron scratched his head and nodded with a smile. "Nice Zabini."

"Told ya, now go ahead. Give us a wicked picture," Blaise echoed.

Ron waited several minutes weighing his options. His mind wandered to many faces, starting from Hermione, Lavender, Angelina to many others. But he shook all those ideas when one pretty face struck his thoughts. "Bloody hell, how did I forget her?" he groaned and worked his marker. The lines practically drew themselves. He gave justice to the filthy thoughts running his mind when an extremely curvaceous figure appeared on the board.

Draco choked on his drink as he immediately identified the face. It seems many of them had guessed, as Ron didn't leave much to the imagination. Almost all the boys at Hogwarts have lusted after her one or the other time. Her upper body was totally bare and her skirt was dangerously low, giving an artful view of the curve of her waist, the dip of her navel and bountiful bosom with exquisite peaks. She was leaning over a person, who was very similar to Ron, pouring him a drink.

"Oh, this is brill. I didn't know you still fancied Madam Rosmerta," Harry laughed slapping his thighs.

"Just look at her and tell me who wouldn't fancy her," Ron said smugly.

Draco turned to Harry and nudged him forward. "Let's see who's riding your thoughts,"

Harry managed a decent picture of a smiling Ginny on her broom. When Ron gave him a hug praising his greatness the chosen one replied humbly, "What can I say, I'm a happily engaged man."

Draco Malfoy leaned back into the sofa and observed the scene with unusual calmness.

"Waiting for your turn or skipping it?" Theo whispered. "I know who is on your mind."

Harry caught on to their discussion and perked up. "Come on you big bad Slytherin. Show us your moves." He stopped suddenly and grimaced. "It did not sound like that in my head."

Draco smirked and snatched the marker from Harry's hand. He approached the board and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes in few seconds and took a deep breath. His hand darted forward and started its journey.

The chatter among the group slowed down as all the eyes followed his hand. His strokes were practiced and deliberate creating the perfect canvas. Adding to his drawing he did something extra. Using his wand he created a little palette, he added the specifics of colors. It was slowly turning into a masterpiece.

He took extra time to review his work and slowly stepped back.

The picture was the epitome of perfection. Draco could've easily made his living with his pictures. But the most intriguing thing about the picture was its ambiguity.

The girl was sitting on a bench with her feet folded underneath her thighs. Only her back was shown in the picture. Her face was hidden and her hair was tied up into a messy bun on the top of her head, with some stray wisps escaping out, that were dancing on her delicate shoulders. Her body remained bare except for sheer white cloth that was draped loosely around her waist. Through that white sheet, a curious tattoo was peeking out.

In green ink, a slender Slytherin snake was slithering up her back. It was caressing the indents of her backbone and finally its head resting between her shoulder blades. In addition to that, Draco had etched another independent element to a side, a perfect pair of lips. A slightly pouted lower lip painted in dark rouge accompanied by a cupid bow of the upper lip. It was downright sinful and delectable at the same time.

"Wow, she's gorgeous."

"Who is she? She is bloody fucking hot."

"Are you sure she's from Hogwarts? I would've remembered her."

There were a lot of murmurs from the group, while they tried to deduce who according to Draco Malfoy was the hottest girl. Ron and Blaise were totally passed out on the sofa, oblivious to the intrigue in the room.

Theo smirked at Draco giving him a knowing look. But Draco's eyes were fixed on Potter, who was trying very hard to deduce who the girl was.

"See you later, everyone. I had a great time. But I have an early day tomorrow," Draco said putting his coat on. Nobody heard his words as all of them were completely enchanted by the picture. "By the way, if any of your brains worked out who she was," he paused to admire his work, "Let me know." With that said he vanished out of the door.

* * *

A/N: A silly plunny, that just wouldn't leave me alone. This is a three part story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pictionary

* * *

"That's it, I'm done," Pansy declared loudly thumping her clutch onto the table. "These gits are driving me crazy."

Ginny raised a curious eyebrow and asked, "Who is it, now?" When Pansy huffed, she continued. "Wait, another muggle? Pansy this is weird even for you."

"Meh," Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "I like to have my own selection."

"So, how long is this rebel phase is going to continue," Daphne Greengrass chimed.

"I don't know. I need to have a discussion with Granger. I think she's been avoiding me," Pansy said looking curiously at Ginny's glass. "It looks fiery, I'll take it." Before Ginny could object, Pansy took the glass from her hands and emptied it down her throat.

"What is this about avoiding. You are roommates for Merlin's sake," Ginny said with an amusing smile.

"Of course we are roommates, but Granger spends more time with Daph than with me," Pansy said pointing to her childhood Slytherin friend.

Daphne and Hermione became close after the war, as both of them started their careers at St Mungos. Bonding with the intriguing Slytherin girl was so easy for Hermione, as Ginny and Luna were still at Hogwarts and Harry and Ron were busy with their Auror training. They even became roommates, as the muggle culture fascinated Daphne. She moved out of her parents' house and had torn the marriage contract with Theodore Nott, much to his relief.

It was one fateful day that Pansy Parkinson had thought to crash into their little flat, claiming to follow Daphne's footsteps. But Pansy's ideas of adapting to muggle culture had been a bit different than Daphne's.

"She used to," Daphne said, pouring wine into now the empty glasses on the table. "Not anymore. She seems quite busy, nowadays."

"No, I need that one," Pansy and Ginny announced pointing to the red glowing punch on the table.

"I like you, Weaselette," Pansy smirked.

"Are you realizing that now? I came to that conclusion when you started dating my brother," Ginny said gulping the liquid down. She smacked her lips and relished the taste. "This is bloody good."

"I thought you might like it," an angelic voice sounded from the door.

"Lovegood," Pansy gave a smile and invited her over. "I missed you. It's been so long we have heard your weird theories."

"Hmm," Luna hummed taking the empty chair between Daphne and Pansy. She folded her legs at her knees, sitting in Indian style. She was wearing nothing but a long green t-shirt that looked like it was made up of dried leaves. "I have always wanted to witness the passionate side of an Erumpent during its mating. The one in London had dragged me back from my travels." She smiled at the others in the group. "Daphne, you've got an ethereal glow. When did you find out?"

Daphne gasped loudly, "How did you know? I just found out yesterday."

"Find what?" A new voice interrupted them, in the form of a very pleasant Hermione Granger.

Daphne hurried to gather a glass trying to pour a drink to the newcomer. Hermione smiled gracefully and took a dainty sip. She relished the taste with closed eyes and sighed. "So, ladies, long time?" she greeted everyone casting a sly glance around the table.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Granger," Pansy said glaring at her.

"Great to see you, Hermione," Ginny smiled pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Before these Gryffindors fall into Mushy greetings, what was that Daph?" Pansy said pointing a finger to a very red Daphne.

"Was it a secret?" Luna asked bemusedly. "But you should share. The new life needs so many blessings."

"You're pregnant?" Hermione gasped pulling Daphne into a hug. "Viktor would be so happy."

She wasn't Daphne Greengrass anymore. She was Daphne Krum. Hermione still maintained her friendship with Viktor Krum, after the war. Viktor was smitten with Daphne, the moment he met her. It didn't take long for them to transform their blossoming relationship into a strong marital bond.

There was a loud cheer when all of them celebrated the joy of their friend with loud squeals and laughter, causing quite a lot of stir among the calm afternoon lunching people.

"You're next," Pansy squealed pointing a finger at Ginny.

"Merlin, no. I've just begun my career," Ginny smiled.

"Whatever you say, but we all know how insatiable you both are. It really beats me, that why you are not yet waddling around," Pansy exclaimed fanning herself.

"We can't help it," Ginny said with a sigh. "In fact, you should hear about our evening plans," Ginny said with a sparkle in her eyes. "I have been convincing Harry to try this new thing and he finally caved."

"Stop it," Hermione yelled clamping down her hands on her ears. "Do you both realize that you are talking about a person, who'd been practically my brother?"

"Ignore her," Pansy smirked. "She had passed into this sublime stage where she thinks she doesn't need these human pleasures."

Ginny along with Pansy burst into peals of laughter, while Daphne had to stop herself from joining them. Hermione glared at them, but Luna spoke quietly, "That might not be true Pansy. Hermione's sublime states will take her carnal pleasures into transcending levels."

"Thank you, Luna. You are a darling," Hermione said blowing an air kiss to the dreamy blonde.

"I don't believe in that shite," Pansy cut her off.

"Pansy, whatever your claims are I'm still very much interested in carnal pleasures," Hermione said clearing her throat.

"Then why do you keep turning down Draco?" Pansy asked sharply looking into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione choked on her drink. Ginny tensely patted her on her back as Hermione recollected her wits. Now that most of them have surpassed their house differences, Draco and Hermione kept running into each other. For the past few months, Draco had been dropping not so subtle hints about dating her, but Hermione never complied.

"Well, that is my business," she quickly answered with a flustered look, not quite meeting Pansy's eyes. "So, why are we meeting this afternoon?"

Pansy spoke up again, "I've got this special parcel from my ex-boyfriend." Pansy said taking a large box envelope.

"Ron?" Ginny asked quirking her eyebrow.

"I haven't seen your brother since we broke up Weaselette," Pansy said with a scoff. "It's from Blaise."

"When did he come back from Italy?" Hermione asked taking a sip.

"I think he came for that boys' thing," Daphne chimed. "Astoria told me. She said Blaise had dinner with Ron and her the other day."

"Sweet. So how are things with Astoria and Ron?" Hermione asked with a beaming smile.

"Astoria is really excited."

"Ron seems thrilled too. She came to the Sunday brunch, at Burrow," Ginny said giving Hermione a sly glance. "Mum's finally accepted that things are not going to work out between you two."

"I'm happy for him," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"If you are done with your happy discussions, shall we see what's the parcel about?" Pansy said with an exasperated sigh.

"I have a feeling that, we would be needing a private place," Luna said getting up from her chair. "Hermione your place is close by, we'll apparate there." She simply turned and walked to the door.

"I guess, we are going back to our place," Pansy said finishing the last of her drink. As the others followed her, Hermione stayed back to settle the check.

Once she apparated back home, she saw all the girls scattered on the couch. Pansy was holding a note in her hand. "The note just said, it's something the boys did at their den and Blaise wanted to share it with us. He mentioned that boys did some artwork and we are supposed to guess, who exactly did what."

"Interesting," Ginny said. "I didn't know these guys could do art. I want to see."

"Ginny, I would be careful. They could be deviant," Daphne said getting comfortable.

"Ah, who cares? Let's see what those people are up to," Pansy said enthusiastically tearing open the envelope.

Hermione couldn't stop herself. She agreed with Daphne but the curiosity got the better off her. She settled beside Ginny getting ready to delve into the cacophony of the pictures.

"Ooh," Pansy exclaimed as she extracted the first picture out of the envelope.

It was a demure picture of Padma Patil. But Blaise must have done some extra tinkering, because it was now a moving picture, instead of a still one.

"She looks beautiful," Daphne claimed.

"Totally," Hermione said. "She has the most beautiful eyes."

"Yes yes," Pansy said. "But the picture is too plain."

"I bet a Hufflepuff drew this," Ginny said leaning forward.

"Oh, I agree," Pansy said putting it aside. "So who did you think sketched it?"

"I think it is Justin. They went out for a while." Hermione concluded.

"Great. Let's move onto the next one?" Pansy said marking Justin's name on Padma's portrait.

The next picture was of Lavender.

"I didn't know Lavender had a ring in her belly button," Luna chimed peering at the picture. "It looks cute. You should get one Hermione. Your navel is very cute and it goes very well with your t..."

Hermione stopped her immediately by clamping her hands on Luna's mouth. "Sure, thanks, Luna. I'll keep it in mind."

"You are most welcome," Luna smiled.

"What's that about?" Ginny asked with a skeptical look.

"It's nothing. So Lavender huh?" she tried to divert everybody's attention back on the picture.

"Is it Ronald? I think he dated her during school," Daphne asked stroking her chin.

"No, Ronald is very obvious. But the picture is so subtle. So I guess another Hufflepuff?" Pansy asked the girls.

Hermione nodded in thought. "Your explanation's valid. I guess it is Ernie."

"Ernie Macmillan right, agreed?" Pansy said looking at the other girls. All of them gave approval nods, but there was a grimace on Hermione's face.

"Something tells me our Muggle-born princess is not very happy with this," Pansy said sliding out the next picture.

"Come on, girls. Don't you see? It is objectification. Those guys are viewing us as the objects of their fantasies," said Hermione with an annoyed expression.

"Not fantasies," Luna said as Pansy drew out the next picture out of the envelope.

"What do you me…?" Daphne started out but gasped as the picture of Luna came into view.

"Holy fuck," Pansy exclaimed looking at the picture.

"Let me see," Ginny said taking the picture into her hands. "Saucy, Luna."

"See, this is what I am talking about," Hermione huffed. "Is this how they imagine?"

"It is not imagination," Luna said calmly. "But it is beautiful. Theodore does have very beautiful fingers."

"Theo?" Daphne asked. Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances, while Luna looked on dazedly.

But Pansy burst out laughing. "This is priceless. I always knew he had a crush on someone. That's why he was jumping with joy when Daphne broke the marriage contract."

"I suppose I could ask him out. Do you think he'll be interested in watching Erumpent mating?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Sure, Luna. It sounds great. Harry says Nott's a great guy. He really did set up a new trend by taking up an entirely new profession. A beast life photographer," Ginny said squeezing Luna's hand.

That was another surprise in the wizarding world. Theodore Nott had become a famous photographer, following various fantastic beasts and taking their pictures.

"Of course, he'll come anywhere if you ask him," Pansy snorted. "But why did you say it's not imagination?"

"He'd caught me in one of my travels," Luna shrugged.

"Okay, enough about Theo. Check out this one," Pansy said waggling a new picture in front of Daphne's eyes.

"Who the hell drew this picture?" Daphne exclaimed in shock.

"Just because you're married, doesn't mean you're not hot," Pansy said.

"Viktor would be amused," Hermione giggled. "You should present this to him."

"You are right?" Daphne said slipping the picture to a side. "He does have a weird fascination at looking my pictures."

"We didn't guess, who drew your picture Daphne," Ginny stopped.

"There is this guy in Ravenclaw, who asked me out quite a few times. I guess he is the one," Daphne dismissed.

"Who Goldstein?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, the same one. Let's move on," Daphne said picking the next picture of Milicent. Pansy announced Gregory Goyle without giving anyone a chance. When Fleur's picture was drawn out, Ginny and Hermione argued it was Ron. But Pansy and Daphne declared it was Blaise, explaining how he went around Beauxbatons carriage to catch a glimpse of Fleur.

All their mouths dropped when Madame Rosmerta's picture dropped into their laps.

"Wow," Ginny exclaimed with wide eyes. "I never thought of her in this way. She does look good for her age."

Daphne gulped a glass of water while Luna bent forwards and stated. "Her breasts are really nice," she said running her fingers across the peaks.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"They are really good. The artist had really brought them to life. You can actually feel them under your fingers," she said forcing Hermione's finger on one of them.

She snatched her hand back while Pansy laughed holding her stomach. "This is great. Who drew this?"

"Ron," Hermione stated immediately. "He had a major crush on her. And the picture is so obvious."

Next, it was Ginny's turn to blush when Harry's drawing of her popped out.

"That's Harry," Hermione said pulling Ginny into a hug. "See how amazing he is."

"Bloody waste of a picture. We all see her like this anyway," Pansy claimed and pushed the picture into Ginny's hands.

"If it is sauciness, you are looking for, we got the right picture," Ginny smirked when a delectable picture dropped out.

After an overwhelming silence, Luna chirped, "Oh! It's you, Pansy."

Pansy's face turned bright red, while the others catcalled at the picture.

"Oh this is brill," Daphne said. "You're so adventurous."

"Seriously, Pansy. You are magnificent," Hermione said stifling her laughter.

"I'm going to kill him," Pansy glared in anger as her fingers crimped the edges of the painting.

"Who?" Ginny asked amidst her laughter.

"Longbottom," Pansy gritted out.

"Neville?" Hermione's eyes grew wide at the name.

"Yes. That git promised he wouldn't tell anybody," Pansy was still shaking in anger.

"Technically, he didn't say anything," Hermione said. "But when exactly did this happen? Come on Pansy, tell us."

Pansy took a deep breath and sighed, "It was this muggle guy I went out a few months ago. He had a thing about roleplay. So I dressed up like a cat. But in the middle of the night, when I attained my pleasure, I did accidental magic."

"Oh! no," Hermione laughed clamping hands on her mouth.

"Yes. Auror Longbottom showed up," Pansy said pressing her palms on her face. "That idiot promised me he would not tell anybody. Now he's going to me see my wrath."

"Pansy, calm down. It's actually a very beautiful picture," Hermione said pulling her hands down.

"You would say that, wouldn't you? He's your friend." Pansy whined.

"Come off it, Pansy. Apparently, you seemed to be a beautiful cat compared to Hermione," Ginny sniggered.

"Ginny," growled Hermione.

"When did you dress up as a cat?" Pansy asked with sudden interest.

"No, not dressing up. She turned into a cat," Ginny told stifling a smile.

"I can't believe Harry told you?" Hermione pouted.

"Well, he didn't. He talks in his sleep," Ginny stage whispered.

"Oh, my!" Daphne's voice dragged the girls from their serious discussion. "I'm speechless." She was holding the last picture from the envelope in her hands.

"It's truly drawn from one's heart," Luna said giving a knowing glance at Hermione, while she took the picture from Daphne's hands. "But I wonder who she is?"

"Let me see," Ginny took it from Luna's hands. "Wow, she's hot. I'd definitely kiss her. And that tattoo is so cool. I wonder if it's a Slytherin girl."

"Tattoo? I'll confirm that." Pansy stated grabbing the picture from Ginny's hands.

"Wicked hot. I'd do more than kiss her," Pansy gleamed. "But I'm more interested in finding who drew her."

"What's all the fuss about?" Hermione sat on the coffee table and leaned to take a peek.

Her whole body stilled as she saw the familiar tattoo in the picture crawl up and down that girl's back. The lips in the picture parted releasing a wisp of vapor. Blood rushed to her face as anger boiled in her. "Malfoy," Hermione breathed.

"Draco?" Pansy and Daphne voiced. When Hermione still continued to stare at the picture, Pansy spoke, "It's not him. He never visualized a girl in this way. I'm sure it's not Draco."

But Hermione knew better. He is the only one who knew about that tattoo. He was the only witness to her weakest and weirdest moment. Hermione slowly turned her icy glare to Pansy and asked in a dangerously low voice, "Where is Malfoy, now?"

"Probably at his office, why?" Daphne asked registering Hermione's frantic state.

Ignoring all the others' inquiries Hermione snatched the picture and sprinted out of her flat. She apparated to Malfoy Incorporated, the grand and hideous building in the middle of Diagon Alley.

She barged into the building, her heels clicking and clacking on the pristine marble surface.

"That's Mr. Malfoy's office. You can't go in there," a girl stopped Hermione, as she reached the top floor. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the girl, who looked like a model just dropped out of a fashion magazine.

Hermione managed a sweet smile and replied, "Actually, your Mr. Malfoy is waiting for me. He had especially requested this meeting. Now if you don't want to face Mr. Malfoy' anger, you should step away from my way."

"Sorry," the girl apologized immediately, stepping away.

Hermione with all her force shoved the doors, revealing her presence to the Malfoy heir.

Draco Malfoy who seemed to be in a deep discussion with his friend cocked his eyebrow and smirked, "Granger."

"Malfoy," she growled approaching his table. "We need to talk."

Theodore Nott grinned at his friend and whispered, "It seems you finally got your date." He gathered all the documentation and turned towards the door. "Nice to see you, Granger," he greeted her and strode out of the door, leaving Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to their talk.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful responses to this little interlude. This is the second part and I hope you like it. If you did, drop me a review, it'll brighten my day.

pgoodrichboggs: I think you got that right. Thanks for the review.

WelpLet'sWriteSomeRubbish: I think now you have an idea about who Draco drew. Thanks for the review.

Guest: Thanks

White Bishop: You certainly know how to brighten up one's day. I'm happy you liked this little snippet so far. I'm trying my hand at writing a light-hearted story and I just hope, it comes out okay. Thanks for your support.

LightofEvolution: Thank you so much. I'm happy you liked the silliness, frankly, I thought it could've been better. I hope you like this chapter too.

LuckyMascot: It's a silly plot bunny, that had taken hold of my mind. I'm really glad you liked it. Thank you so much for the support.

EmilyGonzalez: Thank you so much. I hope you liked this chapter.

Xasmin: Thank you so much.

lovelydreams98: Thanks

thepantomimefairy17: That's really sweet. Thanks for the cake, review and your love. I hope you liked teh chapter.

Guest: Thank you so much, I hope you liked the second part.


	3. Chapter 3

Pictionary

* * *

"What the hell is this, Malfoy?" Hermione yelled, throwing the picture on the table.

Draco who was leaning back on his chair looked at the picture and smiled. "Why don't you take a seat, Granger?"

"I'm not here to chat with you. I demand you to explain this."

"It's a very beautiful picture. My compliments to the artist." Draco got up from the chair and walked to her. She stiffened at his proximity, but he skirted around and pulled out a chair, "I insist."

"Fine," she seethed and slumped on the chair.

Draco, instead of going back to his chair perched on the table. "Would you like anything to drink? Tea, coffee, water or perhaps some Cheval Blanc," he finished with a mischievous wink.

Her eyes widened at his mention of the expensive French wine. "You did this on purpose."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "You've been avoiding me. You didn't give me any other choice, Granger," Draco said caressing the tattooed snake shimmering on the paper. "So, who got this to you, Potter or Weasley?"

A tiny shiver passed down her spine at his intimate caress. "It's your friend Blaise," she said in a low voice.

Draco hummed, "that explains the additional embellishments. Looks rather fetching. I thought Potter might've known about this. After all, he is your best friend."

"No one knows."

"Granger, it's an exquisite piece of art. I don't know why you try to hide it."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you," Hermione glared at him.

"Of course, I would," he winked. "I remember it as clear as the day."

"We had a deal," she growled enunciating each word. "Do you see me drawing pictures that parade your naked back?"

"Aww Granger. Thinking about my naked back, are we?"

Hermione glared and Draco threw up his chin as a challenge. "Why are you doing this, Malfoy? We spoke we would never bring that evening up."

"Come to dinner with me and I'll tell you everything," Draco said folding his hands.

"Not a chance, Malfoy. I learned my lesson and I won't subject my body to any more humiliation."

"I wouldn't choose that word, Granger. First of all, the art is beautiful and," he leaned closer and whispered. "You are definitely an honorable snake."

Hermione cringed at his wording. She knew that smug bastard would bring it up. "And just the thought of my girlfriend wearing a snake tattoo is thrilling."

"I'm not your girlfriend," Hermione snapped at him.

"I'm unaware of this new development. When did we break up? Last I remembered you were proclaiming I was your boyfriend in that restaurant," Draco asked placing a hand on his heart.

"Enough of this, Draco." Hermione jumped from her chair. "That was a mistake." She clutched his shirt and pulled forward. "You and I very well know I wasn't your girlfriend."

"You were the one who said we were something more," he said taking her hands away.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are you doing this? I apologized for what I did and if you remember you did leave me that night, with quite a visual reminder, didn't you?"

"I did," Draco said moving back to his chair. "So what's my little snake doing, nowadays?"

"You are incorrigible," Hermione gasped at his audaciousness. "And who said, it's still there. Your snake is long gone, Malfoy. I've removed it the next day itself."

Draco tapped his chin with a finger, pondering her words. "You were never a good liar, Granger."

She bit her lip and Draco knew that he had her. His smile grew wide. "In fact, I can say that you secretly enjoy him having with you."

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Hermione said shaking her head as she rose from her chair. "Your snake is right where it belongs, in oblivion. Now keep your scales to yourself and leave me alone."

Draco didn't stop her as she walked to the door, but he spoke when she touched the handle. "You forget one thing, Granger. You and I have same friends now. And I know one thing, that no one has seen that delectable back from that night. Not even your close friends. So keep your pretty lies to yourself."

Hermione's hand dropped from the door handle and she leaned forward touching the door with her forehead. She could feel Draco coming closer.

"If you wanted it gone, you could've done it immediately," his breath tickled her earlobe and she trembled. "But you still kept it." His lips were almost touching her neck. "And that is something, that really bothers me."

She gasped as his lips finally caressed her neck.

"Why won't you go out with me, Granger?" he breathed continuing his assault on her neck. His hands started to snake around her waist, bringing her closer. "We had a great time, that night."

She sucked in her breath and elbowed him, "Stop it, Malfoy. I've had enough embarrassment. I won't subject my body to any more humiliation," she replied and vanished out of the door.

Draco bit his lip as he watched her retreating form. His eyes weren't locked on to the beautiful sway of her hips, but on her back where he knew the sneaky snake was slithering.

* * *

"You got it bad," Theo chuckled entering the room, through the door. "Wake up, lover boy. She just left. The conversation was very interesting."

"What the fuck, were you spying?" Draco stormed at him.

"Of course, who would miss this opportunity? If you didn't want me to listen, you should've soundproofed the room, mate," Theo said with a laugh. "Care to tell me, what was that all about?"

"Long story, mate," Draco said closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the chair. "And not for your bloody spying ears."

"You wound me Draco. Besides, you would want my friendship very dearly now. Because I may know a way or two to get you closer to that delectable snake back," Theo said making himself comfortable.

Draco smirked at his chosen wording. "I don't need your help, Nott. I can take care of it," Draco said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I got work to do." He grabbed his robes and walked out of his own chamber, ignoring Theo's calls. As he rode down the elevator, the forbidden night's details hit him with force.

 _"What a charming young lady, you are. Draco is a lucky man," the older man's French-tinted English floated through the extravagant restaurant. Draco stopped in his step, wondering who is this young lady Belmont was talking about.  
_

 _"Oh, Monsieur Belmont, the luck is all mine. Draco is just amazing." Draco's eyes went wide hearing the lady's voice. "It can't be," he muttered taking a peek as the sound of a musical laughter reached his ears. But he knew very well to whom the voice belonged to. When Draco got a call from Belmont that morning, about his girlfriend, Draco was riled. He vowed in that minute, his fake girlfriend would get a good earful. But looking at Hermione Granger, all his anger had completely vanished, and curiosity had taken its place.  
_

 _"But I'm terribly disappointed, my dear. Where exactly was Draco hiding such a beautiful gem like you? I need to have a word with him," he guffawed again loudly rattling the chair he was sitting on._

 _"He believes the same, Mr. Belmont. He's quite upset that he couldn't accompany me to this signing. He sends his apologies," Hermione apologized. "Believe me, my boyfriend knows how important it is for me to have your support in this endeavor. And it is only with his support I'm able to achieve this."_

 _Draco's curiosity piqued at the word, boyfriend. He stood in the shadows trying to observe what this Gryffindor on a mission was trying to achieve. She was wearing a pearly white dress that hugged her body and glimmered in the radiant light. Her tamed hair was tumbling down on her back in soft curls. As Draco was watching, she gathered her hair to one side and exposed her delicate back to Draco's sight. Draco took a big gulp looking at the daring attempt of the resident bookworm of Hogwarts. Her back was bare, lustrous and dangerously low.  
_

 _"Monsieur Malfoy, your table is ready," a matron informed with a smile guiding Draco to the reserved table._

 _"I have a change in my plans. I no longer need a table. In fact, I found few of my friends and I would like to join them," Draco said making an on the spot decision. "If you could indulge us with an extra setting, that would be delightful." He pointed in the direction of the table where the lively conversation was going on._

 _"Did I miss the beginning, sweetheart," Draco purred as he approached the table._

 _"Ah, Draco! How nice of you to join us," the portly man greeted with a surprised smile. "Ms. Granger was just saying that you were otherwise engaged."_

 _Draco bowed to him in greeting and slowly moved his gaze to the shocked woman. He bent down and cupped her face, pressing a delicate kiss to her jaw. "Hello, girlfriend," he whispered in a low voice, that only she could hear. He felt her shudder and drew back. He winked at her, closing her gaping mouth with his finger._

 _He nodded to the hostess as she arranged another place setting at their table. "We will take Cheval Blanc if you have it. We are celebrating my girlfriend's success in her endeavor this evening."_

 _"Yes, of course. You've got yourself quite a little firecracker. Definitely, reminds me Mon proper amour," the old man reminisced. "She was as brilliant, tenacious and hard working. I had my reservations about she being a muggle-born, but if she had indeed charmed your heart, I knew she was capable."_

 _"She is more than capable, Mr. Belmont," Draco said looking at Hermione who reached for a glass of water. "Aren't you Hermione?" He drawled testing the name on his tongue._

 _She broke into a fit of a cough at Draco's words. He was immediately by her, gently taking away the glass from her hands._

 _"Are you okay, my dear," Mr. Belmont surveyed with a worried expression._

 _Hermione nodded, while Draco patted her back and whispered. "We are going to have a long talk about this, Granger. But for now, I'm just going to play along." She gulped and nodded. "By the way, nice dress." Her eyes widened and she hurried to arrange the hair back into its original position, covering her back. But Draco caught hold of her hand and stalled her actions. "Leave it."_

 _As the dinner progressed, Hermione relaxed, and Draco started to gain more knowledge about her ruse. He knew Hermione Granger was working on something, but he was awed to know that it was a new variant of Wolfsbane potion. The new addition to that potion was a rare herb that brought the Lupine quality in a werewolf to minimal levels on a full moon. But the main problem was that it was grown in only one place, Mr. Belmont's family garden._

 _He was one of the Pureblood elitists in France. He would entertain the audience of a Muggleborn but definitely wouldn't give away his family secret. So, that's where the Malfoys' name had come into play. Draco smirked at her resourcefulness. If she posed as his girlfriend, she would definitely gain the old man's attention. And it's a simple child play for her once he had his attention._

 _"Well played Ms. Granger," he couldn't help but say, as the dinner came to an end and Mr. Belmont took his leave leaving Draco and Hermione to their own reprieve but not before assuring Hermione that he would be sending the sprouts of the new herb soon._

 _Hermione sighed and sagged in her chair, but her glance flew to smirking Draco Malfoy and she sat straight back. "Look, Malfoy. I'm sorry to put you through this," Hermione started to say. "But that old git didn't budge."_

 _"Did you try the Opera cake here, Granger?" Draco asked ignoring her words. "If not, you should try it."_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"Dessert, Granger. The last part of a meal, usually sweet," Draco explained with a twinkle in his eyes._

 _"I know a what a bloody dessert is Malfoy."_

 _"Such a language from an elegantly dressed lady and that too when talking to your boyfriend," he waved her off and ordered for the dessert. "So, tell me about your research," Draco said leaning forward on the table. But Hermione sat there like a deer caught in the headlights. Draco saw her gaze flickering towards the entrance. "Don't even think about it. One word to Mr. Belmont and all your effort is down the drain."_

 _"You wouldn't dare."_

 _"Try me."_

 _"Here you go, Monsieur Malfoy. As ordered, the Luscious Opera cake. But I'm afraid we are down to our last piece. But we thought you wouldn't mind sharing," the waitress slid the plate accompanied by two little spoons and disappeared with a naughty smile._

 _"What do you say, Granger?" Draco said scooping up the delicious cream._

 _He could see her resolve slightly waver at the delectable dessert and she lifted her hand to grab the spoon. He shook his head and beckoned her to come closer. She remained seated and narrowed her eyes at him._

 _"Come on, Granger. We don't want this gorgeous piece of sweet to go waste. Besides, this is what lovvvers do, right?" he purred rolling the word on his tongue._

 _Hermione's eyes went wide and Draco took that opportunity to slip the spoon between her lips. She involuntarily closed her eyes and let out a moan._

 _"That good, huh?" Draco said taking a spoonful for himself._

 _"Look Malfoy, I know I should've asked you. But this was important. You know that right. It's a matter of so many people," Hermione stated in an exasperated voice._

 _"Nice try, Granger. Don't give me all that. If you wanted that herb, you could've contacted me. But you didn't do that," He said pressing the napkin to his lips. "You come here, posing as my girlfriend. If I hadn't known, I would've easily thought, you're harboring a little crush on me."_

 _She stiffened and it was now Draco's turn to be surprised. This brave little Gryffindor was indeed having a crush on him._

 _She abruptly stood. "Thanks for the dinner, Malfoy." Without a word she turned towards the entrance and took off._

 _Draco followed her after dropping enough galleons. He knew once they are out of the restaurant, she would apparate. But luckily enough, he was able to catch just out of the entrance door._

 _"Not so fast, Granger. You played a dangerous game there," Draco said placing him in front of her._

 _"Fine. I already apologized. What else do you want me to do?" Hermione said with a frustrated look, with her hands on her hips._

 _"You are a little sneaky snake, aren't you, Granger?"_

 _"What exactly are you doing here, Malfoy? How exactly do you know about this meeting?"_

 _Draco looked at the gaping people from the restaurant and beckoned her to follow to a covered spot. "Did you think, Mr. Belmont wouldn't inform me a meeting with my so-called Girlfriend. You were lucky that it was me who answered his Floo call and not my father. If that had been the case, you would have been left to deal with a lot more than this," Draco said with a huff._

 _"Oh!" Hermione said biting her lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about it."_

 _"Clearly," Draco said rolling his eyes._

 _She scratched her neck with a sheepish smile. "If there is anything I can do to make it better, trust me I will."_

 _Draco lip quirked up in a smile. "There is one thing you can."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"You could kiss and make it better," Draco said folding his hands._

 _Hermione gasped but slowly shook her head with a smile. "I seriously doubt that."_

 _"I know, you would back out. All talk and no action. So much for the courage," Draco replied haughtily and turned back._

 _"Wait," Hermione said and pulled him back by his sleeve. Before he realized, what was happening, her lips lightly touched his cheek._

 _"Do you call that a kiss?" Draco asked with a dramatic expression. "It doesn't count, Granger. Take your time and make sure you got the right spot," Draco said closing his eyes._

 _Next, he felt the tentative touch of her lips on his and Draco smiled. But she disappointed him again by drawing back immediately._

 _"There, you got your kiss," Hermione smirked. "I'll be on my way."_

 _"I don't think so," Draco breathed and pulled her close, claiming her lips. He swallowed her gasp and brushed his lips with more intensity. She began to relax into his caress. It was not long after she started to reciprocate his ministrations._

 _He snaked his arms around her waist and touched the satiny skin of her back. A feral groan escaped his mouth as she parted her lips, letting him slip his tongue inside. His fingers drew circles on her back, while he massaged the dips and planes of her mouth._

 _Draco hissed as she nipped his bottom lip. He drew back from her face, but still kept her in his arms._

 _She winked at him and tried to extract herself. "That's for taking advantage of me."_

 _"But your body says, you've enjoyed this, as much as I did," he said feeling the goosebumps on her back and a naughty thought forming in his mind._

 _"You got what you wanted, now let me go."_

 _Encircling her further, he reached for the wand hidden in his left sleeve with his right hand. Her eyes widened as she felt the tip of his wand, touch her back. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Something to remember me by," he breathed nuzzling her jaw. But his wand didn't stop until the snake in his mind, was completely transferred to her back. He swiveled her and glanced at his beautiful composition that was now dancing in her back. "Marvelous," he said tracing it._

 _"What the hell did you do?" Draco heard her growl and he knew he had to duck before he faced her fury._

 _"See you later, Granger," he said stepping back. As the squeezing sensation of the disapparation claimed him, he heard her threatening screams._

* * *

He had been standing in front of the cluster of flats for almost fifteen minutes. He knew she was inside her house by the light flooding outside the window from the second floor. Her roommate was busy that evening with her latest conquest, Neville Longbottom. He chuckled thinking about the time he had given a stern lecture to Pansy to not to mess this time.

He sighed and pressed the intercom button and waited for her voice.

"Hello," Hermione answered in a singsong voice.

"It's me," Draco replied clearing his throat.

There was silence for the next few moments. "Pansy's not here."

"I know. I was hoping to talk to you."

Her answer came in the form of a buzz after a few seconds.

He climbed up with a skip in his step. He had done a lot of thinking after she ran away from his office, two days ago. Even though Theo didn't exactly know what had transpired between Hermione and Draco, he shared his two cents, on how to make things right.

She opened the door, after a few knocks.

"What can I do for you, Malfoy?" she asked as he entered the flat.

"You left in quite a hurry, the other day," Draco started getting comfortable on the sofa.

"I thought I said everything I had to say," she said raising her chin.

"No, you didn't. You never told me why you still kept the tattoo."

"You don't know that."

"Please, Granger. Don't insult my conscience. I know the snake is still there." He took a deep breath and walked towards her. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. It was just a joke. And I know you would take it off, immediately and curse me to oblivion, the next day." He continued directly looking into her eyes. "But you started to ignore me and things started to get awkward. I really had a great time that night and I want to see how things could go on between us."

Hermione sighed. "I was embarrassed, Malfoy. You insulted me, and took advantage of me."

"You never denied about being attracted to me?" Draco said with a smile, as he planted his hands on the table on either side of her, trapping her.

"Yes, I never did," Hermione said with a beautiful blush tainting her cheeks. "But I don't want to place myself in that position, again."

Draco stepped back and folded his hands. "I'll tell you, what. I have a solution for our problem."

She cocked her eyebrow at him, "Let's hear it."

"What if, I said, I have been marked in a similar way?"

"What?" she asked with a shocked expression. "You got a snake tattoo?"

"Check it out for yourself," he said unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He kept his eyes on her as he slowly parted his shirt. He noticed the subtle changes in her eyes as his chest was revealed.

"This is priceless," she laughed clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Now I'm the fool," Draco taking in her expression.

"Oh, no. It's quite regal," she said tentatively reaching for his tattooed chest. He grasped her fingers and pulled her towards him. He looked at her face, as she traced the Gryffindor lion on his chest that opened its mouth and let out a silent roar.

"I can't believe you did this."

"I meant what I said. I'm just trying to prove I'm genuine in my intentions. Your lion meets my snake."

She looked at him with a smile and slowly turned around.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked bunching his eyebrows.

She winked at him and lowered the zipper on the back of her dress. "Don't you want to see your snake?"

Draco wolf whistled as her pale back came into view. And there it was his little drawing sliding down her back. He strode towards her and traced the snake with his fingertips.

"So about that date?" he asked bringing his lips to her neck, tracing the head of the tattoo.

"I would love to," she smiled turning back.

Draco grasped her hand and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles. As his mind, anticipated the various aspects of their date, he couldn't help but thank Pictionary and his Hufflepuff friends.

* * *

A/N: That's it, guys. We have reached the end of Pictionary. If you liked it, drop me a review. It would brighten my day. Many many thanks to all those wonderful people who followed and marked it as their favorite.

Random person in wonderland: Thank you so much.

purplehedgehog13: It was fun writing it too. Thank you so much.

WelpLet'sWriteSomeRubbish: I liked her too.

LightofEvolution: Thank you so much, for the review. I hope you got answers with this chapter. I really had great fun writing this ficlet and it gives me so much joy, that you liked it.

GeekMom13: Thank you.

Guest: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for leaving me a review.

White Bishop: Thank you so much for your honest review. I really appreciate your suggestions and I'll definitely keep them in mind. I love to experiment and sometimes they come out well and sometimes they don't. I'm sorry, the story wasn't your cup of tea. But I'm really grateful that you thought of sharing your perspective. It means a lot to me.

EmilyGonzalez: It was supposed to be 3 chapter ficlet and I'm sticking to that. Thank you so much for the review.

pgoodrichboggs: I agree. Thank you for the review.

Guest: Thank you.

constantlywandering: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

LuckyMascot: Thank you so much. I'm really glad you liked it. It was a fun exercise for me.

Grimmzie: I hope you liked the chapter.

Bronowyn: Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said the last chapter was the end, but I couldn't let this story go yet.**

 **My heartfelt thanks to White Bishop for the suggestion. You've been a great support to me throughout this journey. I want to dedicate this story to you. I hope you'll like it, even if you don't I'm sorry I can't take it back.**

* * *

Pictionary

* * *

Hermione gasped as a warm hand snaked around her waist.

"Draco, I'm dirty," she quipped pushing his body as he crowded her from the back.

"Mmm, yes you are," Draco inhaled pushing his nose into her hair.

"I'm trying a take a shower here," she said in a throaty voice as his hand found its way to her breasts.

"Who's stopping you?" he breathed tweaking a dusky peak, all the while running his tongue over her neck. "In fact, I'm helping you."

"I just came back from a run, Draco. I'm sweaty all over," she said turning towards him.

"Me too," he said winking pushing his body into her. "Just relax," he said capturing her lips. "I'm ready to start celebrating our six months' anniversary."

Hermione melted into his searing kiss. She couldn't believe it was this day six months ago, she agreed to a date with Draco Malfoy. It had been a wonderful journey with the sly blond. There were ups and downs between them until they found an appetizing rhythm in their budding relationship.

She clutched tightly to his shoulders as his tongue explored the dips and planes of her mouth. "Delicious," he declared licking his lips. "Almost as sweet as," he said dipping his fingers between her thighs. He captured her breathy moan with his lips and coaxed her legs to wrap around his waist. With his lips now drawing patterns on her heaving breasts, he plunged his desire into her.

"Draco," she cried as an overwhelming sensation took over her.

"Baby, you feel so good," he breathed timing his thrusts to achieve that ultimate pleasure they've always aimed for. She took his earlobe between her teeth and nibbled on it. Her fingers scraped his scalp earning a growl from him. He gave an admonishing nip to her nipple and twirled her around dropping her legs from his waist.

Hermione's hand slapped on the foggy mirror trying to gain leverage against the delicious actions her body was being subjected to. As her hand started to slip, Draco's fingers left the deft curve of her waist and caught her fingers, entwining them.

Draco buried his face into the crook of her neck and started sucking on a sweet spot.

"Mmm," she moaned.

"You like that, baby," he breathed adding a little teeth action to the same spot.

"Oh, Draco!" she cried pulling his hair with her other hand.

Draco hissed and thrust harder into her. The sounds of wet skin slapping, combined with their moans permeated the bathroom. Hermione lifted her hazy eyes and looked straight at the mirror. She met Draco's half closed eyes and bit her lip. He winked at her and brought his tongue to her back, tracing the elegant snake that had taken a permanent housing, between the indents of her back. She moaned loudly as he hit a particular spot that drove her mad.

"Draco, faster," she mumbled hanging on to the little aid he was giving her with his fingers. He pushed her body into the mirror pressing her breasts into the cold surface. She groaned at the new sensation. He didn't give her a chance to get adjusted to it as he twirled her upper body around and took the pebbled nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth, without breaking the heavenly contact between them.

"Give it to me, baby," Draco murmured worrying the peaks of her breasts.

"Oh," she moaned as the tight string in her lower belly broke and the pleasure swept through her nerves.

Draco followed with his release looking at the beautiful scene she made. Their loud pants slowly came to a cease as they climbed down their summits of delectations.

"Wow," she muttered resting her head on Draco's chest as she lowered her legs from their locking position around Draco's waist.

"It's truly a magical moment to render you speechless," Draco said brushing her wet curls away.

"Shut up," she smiled tracing the mane of the Gryffindor lion on his chest.

"It's true. It's one of my greatest accomplishments," Draco said moving them under the warm jets of the shower.

She laughed taking the shampoo and running it into his hair, while he started a repeat of his actions on her body.

"I'm worried," Hermione said stalling him from taking a nipple into his mouth.

"You're not helping Granger. I'm trying hard to distract you," Draco said slapping her hand away and caught the tip of her breast between his teeth.

"Focus, Draco. Are you sure it's a good idea?" Hermione said pulling him away from her body.

Draco being as stubborn as Hermione didn't leave his hold on her as he swirled his tongue on her chest. "There's nothing to worry, my dear little Gryffindor. They wouldn't know what hit them. Besides, we promised Blaise we would come. And believe me, we don't want to deal with a whiny Blaise."

"I disagree. We could be fashionably late and make him squirm," Hermione chuckled as his hands plucked a tickly spot on her waist.

"It's going to be fun, Granger. Come on cheer up. Ready for the round two?" he winked pulling a giggling Hermione onto the floor. "I promise it's going to be great," he said making her gasp as he plunged into her.

* * *

"Draco," Pansy cried giving him a hug, as he entered the lobby. "Does this look, alright or does it feel like I'm trying hard?" she whispered in his ear.

Draco drew back and gave her a once-over. "Lose the scarf. Red's your color but that gold colored scarf is hideous," he said with a snort.

"I'm going to kill that woman," Pansy muttered pulling away, the scarf from her neck.

"May I ask, who suggested this combination," Draco asked with a chuckle.

"Who else," Pansy muttered shrinking her scarf, "your girlfriend."

"I never thought I would see the day where Pansy Parkinson would be utterly besotted," Draco chuckled pushing his palms into his trouser pockets.

"Shut it. As if you are any better," Pansy glared adjusting the neck of her dress.

"Come on, Pans. It's Longbottom. He doesn't care if you showed up in a rag. Not that you would," Draco said turning around to look at the entrance. "Are we the first ones?"

"Looks like," Pansy said. "Hermione said she would be a little late."

"Fashionably late," Draco corrected remembering his little snake's words.

"There you are," Blaise hollered coming from inside. "Finally. Where are your dates? It is uncouth to come alone to my first event. You'll be cursed by the artful Gods of unknown."

"Don't be dramatic, Blaise. I don't know about Longbottom but Granger would be coming by later," Draco said giving an appreciative look at the whole ambiance.

"Well, she better be here soon. I don't want to miss the excitement or the expression on her face when the best part is unveiled," Blaise said with a wicked smile. "Theo said it's the best."

"It looks great, Blaise," Draco said with an appeased smile. Blaise's commitment as an event manager had kicked off with a colorful start. The idea of an Art Gallery stemmed in his mind after their little tryst with the mischievous game of Pictionary. Weasley and he put in all their efforts bringing their wonderful idea into reality. This was their first show and they are exhibiting Theo's Project named 'Beauty in a beast'.

"So, where is the guest of honor?" Pansy asked joining the conversation.

"Theo's finishing with the instructions about the final placements of his pictures. He is quite enthusiastic," Blaise said offering his arm to Pansy.

"And your partner?" Draco asked falling in step.

"Defiling Astoria, I guess. But he should be here soon," Blaise replied nonchalantly, picking up a glass of champagne from one of the floating trays.

"That man has no shame," Pansy exclaimed.

"Excuse me. If anybody should be ashamed, it should be Astoria. She was the one who was doing the defiling," Blaise waggled his eyebrows. "Yesterday, she was almost devouring Weasley with her eyes, during a dinner with me. I had to rush out as fast as I could," Blaise exclaimed with a dramatic expression. "For you, my lady," he offered the glass to Pansy.

Draco met Pansy's gaze and rolled his eyes. They both knew Blaise had a NEWT in exaggeration.

"She's more of a Fire whiskey girl," a soft voice joined them with a glass of amber colored liquid.

"Neville," Pansy beamed.

"You look gorgeous," Neville said greeting her with a kiss on her cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Pansy said coyly taking a glass of Fire whiskey from Neville's hand.

"Where's everyone?" Neville said looking around.

"Don't know about the wonder boy and his fiancé but the know-it-all's going to be an appearance soon," Blaise said disappearing inside.

"Granger said, she'll be a little late," Pansy said taking Neville's offered arm.

"Malfoy," Neville greeted Draco while he was taking his own glass of fire whiskey.

"Longbottom," said Draco. "Pansy's very excited. I have never seen her like this. Treat her well, or you have me to answer to."

Neville's cheeks reddened at Draco's words. "I'm excited too. She's really an amazing woman. You don't have any reason to think otherwise."

"Good to know," Draco said sipping his drink.

"I reckon I need to make a similar kind of talk with regards to Hermione," Neville said with a smile.

"Are you kidding? Hermione wouldn't spare any part of him for anybody else if Draco did something worse," Pansy said between her chuckles. "Trust me, nobody could cross her."

"True story," her best friend replied coming from inside fixing his ginger hair. "She once hit me with a pack of bloody birds."

"Ron," Neville said. "I heard nice things about your gallery."

"Nice. Who said anything about nice?" Ron laughed. "I swear, I haven't seen anything like this. Nott and Luna got down to do some pretty devious things."

Neville stopped in his step. "Are you sure you want to see?" He asked Pansy. "Luna could be pretty bold."

"Oh come on. I can't wait," Pansy said with a giggle, dragging a blushing Neville inside.

"Neville's in for a pretty awkward awakening," Ron howled in laughter.

"Beauty in a beast, huh. Interesting title. Who came up with that?" Draco asked Ron.

"Harry's idea. Some kind of muggle tale."

"When are your boyfriend and sister coming?" Draco asked.

"They would be here soon. What about Hermione? I thought she was coming with you."

"Something about fashionably late," Draco muttered.

"Oh oh," Ron said shaking his head. "You've been fooled. Hermione would never be late. That is her code for taking a rain check."

Draco gulped and looked at him. "Really? Why would she do that?"

"How would I know? I wasn't the one she said that to," Ron said. "Come on, Malfoy. The highlight of the show is going to be unveiled soon."

"I need to get to Hermione," Draco said in worry.

"Don't worry, Ferret boy. I believe that's the reason and Harry and Ginny are late. They'll be bringing Hermione with them. Harry's hunches are usually correct when it comes to Hermione."

"I can't believe she did this," Draco muttered in thought. Now he had no doubts that she was a snake indeed. Oh! Tonight's definitely going to be lots of fun now that, he got a chance to make her pay for lying to him.

With a smile on his face, Draco entered the gallery. There was a dim lighting that gave the place a strange glow. He saw Theo standing at one of the enlargements giving it a keen look.

"Interesting picture," Draco exclaimed joining his friend. It was a picture of a lush green forest and he could see the green little beast. "A Bowtruckle?"

"Indeed," Theo said his look not wavering.

"But, aren't they supposed to be small," Draco asked with a quizzical expression as he saw a human-sized Bowtruckle climbing a tree.

"Look closer," Theo said pointing to the picture.

"What's different…? Fuck, that's no Bowtruckle. It's Lovegood. What did you do to her?"

"It's an experiment. She has these amazing ideas," Theo said proudly. "Life with her so adventurous."

Draco couldn't help but agree. Each and every picture was a masterpiece. When Theo started explaining the semantics of how every picture happened, he began to see how happy his friend was. Their mutual admiration of weird things had put them down this path and Draco was very happy for him.

As he passed picture after picture he began to admire this weird collection. A particular picture of Luna Lovegood as a Hippogriff caught Draco's attention. She was glorious in white with feathers attached to her back. The fact that she was raw and bare in every picture was easily overlooked, as the viewer was only able to see the beauty of the beast.

"Look, what the cat dragged in," Harry Potter's voice chimed dragging Draco back to the real world.

Draco turned around to see his snake in lion's skin, tucked under chosen one's arm. He narrowed his eyes at her and she bit her lip and looked away.

"She was hiding in her flat," Harry said giving her nose a little pinch. "I had an inkling, you were unaware about this."

'That would be correct," Draco said folding his hands. "Care to tell me, Granger."

"Well, she's all yours. Need to get back to my own fiancé," Harry said leaving Hermione with Draco.

Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Courtesy of the future Mrs. Potter, he was sure, she was dressed in the same outfit that had caught his attention in the first place, the same white gown that had put her tantalizing back on display.

"Glamour charm," he asked approaching her in a predatory gaze as he didn't see the snake tattoo.

"Of course," she said rolling her eyes. "I hid this dress, but I forget how adept Ginny was in finding it back."

"Why did you lie to me?" Draco asked sliding his hand onto her waist. "About coming here."

"I'm worried about the focus point of today's show," Hermione said looking into his gray eyes.

"Theo promised it was the best of all. I just can't wait to see," Draco said with an amusing smile.

"I don't know why I agreed to this," Hermione muttered tugging the shoulder of her dress.

"Because you wanted to show off our beautiful tattoos. Come on, Granger. Bring out that Gryffindor courage, I know is hiding somewhere inside."

"These are beautiful," Hermione said looking at the pictures.

"Did you realize that was Lovegood?"

"Of course. She told me," Hermione said giving a smile. "They did a good job, didn't they?"

"Theo?"

"Theo and Luna for sure. But I'm talking about Ron and Blaise," Hermione said tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'll give my answer after the big reveal," Draco said moving Hermione to a center spot, where a shrouded picture stood.

Hermione and Draco caught all their friends and waved.

"Ms. Granger, you look ravishing," Blaise said approaching the pair with an elaborate bow. He then proceeded to take Hermione's hand and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

"Back off, Blaise," Draco growled his hand wrapping possessively around Hermione's waist.

Blaise chuckled but, he started to get equally scathing glares from Potter, the Weasleys, and one ill-tempered Parkinson.

Hermione smirked and snuggled into Draco.

Ron hurried to Blaise and whispered, "Do you have a death wish or what? Come on we need to unveil the picture. Where the hell is Nott?"

"Here," Theo joined the group.

"A very good evening to all the beautiful witches and dashing wizards, thank you for attending our inaugural show," Blaise began. A round of applause went around the small group of people gathered.

"It's just us, you wanker. Cut the shite and open the bloody picture," Ron hollered. This was indeed a private viewing just between their friends.

"Fucking impatient Gryffindors," Blaise muttered and looked around the group. "Come on, Theo. It's all yours."

"Luna and I and very thankful for your support," Theo started. Everyone appreciated him with a round of applause while Blaise and Ron lazily clapped their hands. "Thanks to a wonderful evening of Pictionary, that had brought many changes into our lives, including this special exclusive piece," Theo said briefly meeting Draco's eyes.

Draco smirked and Hermione tightened in his arms. "So without any delay, I present you my masterpiece," Theo said gripping the white cloth and pulled it away with gentle force.

"Oh, my!"

"Fucking hell."

"It's quite artistic."

Hermione's head was burrowed into Draco's shoulder. She lifted an eye and glanced at their friends' faces.

"They seem to have lost their ability to talk," Draco murmured in her ear.

"Prat," Hermione swatted at him and cleared her throat.

"So, what do you think?" she asked looking at the picture that stunned them.

"It's interesting," Neville mumbled.

"Wow Hermione, you are one sly snake," Ginny burst into laughter and pulled Hermione into her hug. She winked at Draco and said, "And Draco, not bad."

"Really Draco, a Gryffindor lion and you were mocking me about wearing a gold colored scarf? But Hermione, you go girl. That is one wicked picture," Pansy said pressing a kiss to Hermione's reddened cheeks.

"I knew it was you, Granger. I knew Draco was whipped when he drew that picture on that day. You both should be falling over my feet and saying thanks. After all, it was my idea, that got you two together," Blaise exclaimed loudly.

"Stop lying. You knew nothing," Theo reprimanded Blaise joined Draco. He looped his hand around his shoulders and murmured. "Is this the reaction you were hoping for?" Draco smirked at his old friend. "Thanks for letting me photograph you."

Hermione caught their interaction with the corner of her eye. When Theo mouthed Thanks she nodded and turned to the two people, who were too dumbstruck to speak. She approached with a hesitation and whispered. "Harry, Ron, what do you think?"

Harry blinked his eyes as if he was coming out of a daze, "It's um very beautiful Hermione," he mumbled. "But I must say. I'm very intrigued by Malfoy's tattoo."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"We know Hermione can be very Slytherin," Harry started. "Ow, stop it, Hermione. You know it's true. You may hit me, but you can't change the fact. But for Draco to sport, a Gryffindor Lion is a very commendable thing."

Draco smirked proudly at the group.

"So, congratulations, Hermione. You've accomplished the impossible," Harry said giving her a hug.

Hermione relaxed at his words and looked at Ron.

"Yeah, best picture or Whatever," Ron waved off nonchalantly. "I'm glad you made Malfoy wear a Lion tattoo, but why must you wear that stupid snake. You are Gryffindor to the core," he said with a pleasing smile.

"Oh, Ron! You're the best," Hermione said beaming and poked her tongue at Draco. But she knew it was the best photograph of Draco and her.

It was at the beach. The sun was slowly moving below the horizon, leaving the sky in a purple hue. The young couple, the woman with curly brown hair and the man with silky blond locks, were sitting in the sand. Most of their bodies are covered in sand except for the beasts that were dancing on their bodies. A green snake slithering up and down the woman's back while a red lion roared on the man's chest. She was leaning into him looking into his eyes, while he bent his head to press his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Don't let her fool you," Draco said lunging towards Hermione. "She may have been a Gryffindor but now she's my little snake." He pulled her into him and gave a sweet kiss, just like the one in the picture, as they turned to join the others to look back at the picture.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Thanks for all the love you have showered on this little snippet.**

 **My special thanks to all those people who reviewed: purplehedgehog13, GeekMom13, LightofEvolution, sarenia, White Bishop, pgoodrichboggs, constantlywandering, Riam, worththerisks, Margareitha Malfoy-Nott, LuckyMascot, ArielNicholas913, Eli and Guests**


End file.
